An Order!
by Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester
Summary: Kami tidak saling mencintai... Kami hanya dijodohkan. Dua tahun menikah, kami belum pernah bersetubuh ataupun tidur satu ranjang. Namun ... sepertinya rekor itu harus hilang sampai kalian memerintah kami untuk membuatkan kalian CUCU! Warn : SasuFemNaru. A bit pervert of Sasuke.


**Disc :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By.**

**Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

**Pairing :**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Rated :**

**M**

**Genre :**

**Romance and Family**

**Warn : if you're under 17 years old, I beg you! Please leave this fanfic, but... If you force and try to resist... Well, the SINS is YOURS... Lemon, OOC, GenderBend, dll.**

**Don't Like? Then don't read... Is easy, isn't it? :)**

* * *

**..~" Happy Reading "~..**

* * *

Naruto's PoV

Aku memandangi beberapa lembar berkas yang tengah kupegang ditangan kiriku. Dengan jeli, mataku membaca setiap deret huruf yang tercetak dalam berkas tersebut.

Haaahh...

Menghela nafas, itulah yang kulakukan sambil menyimpan berkas tersebut ke meja yang ada dihadapanku. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi yang tengah ku duduki, rasanya nyaman... Ya, mungkin karna aku terlalu lama duduk karena bekerja. Aku mulai memejamkan kedua manikku, mencoba beristirahat sebentar. Hmmm... Nyaman sekali...

'Kau harus membuatkan kami cucu, Naruto.'

'And that's... An order...'

"Shit," Gunamku sambil meletakan tangan kiriku di keningku.

Mataku kini terbuka sempurna dan membiarkan pipi kananku menjilat meja yang ada dihadapanku, ini lebih berat dari pada bisnis! Aku mengambil berkas yang kusimpan tadi dan mulai membacanya kembali tanpa merubah posisiku.

Aku kini duduk dengan tegak kembali, tangan sebelah kiriku menangkup pipi kiriku dan tangan kananku memegang berkas yang tengah ku baca.

This is just going to be worse and even worst...

Aku kembali menyimpan berkas tersebut dan mulai berdiri dari dudukku. Aku mulai melangkahkan jenjang kaki mulusku dan berjalan dengan anggunnya, jika mengingat aku memang seorang putri konglomerat.

Namaku Naruto dan aku seorang perempuan. Aku mempunyai ciri - ciri berambut pirang panjang bak cahaya matahari dan mataku berwarna Cerulean. Sebenarnya rambutku lurus, tetapi... Kali ini aku mengganti gaya rambutku dan aku mengkritingkannya. Warna kulitku? Putih normal, tidak seperti- lupakan...

Aku mulai memasuki lift dan menekan tombol menuju ke lantai 27. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku telah sampai dilantai tersebut. Aku segera menuju ke ruangan'nya'.

Beberapa orang membungkukan badannya dan melempar senyum padaku, aku membalasnya, hanya saja... Tidak setulus kemarin - kemarin. Hari ini aku sangat lelah... Kurang tidur... Juga karena...

**#FLASHBACK_ON**

Kedua orang tuaku dan suamiku datang berkunjung ke kediaman kami. Tentu saja kami welcome. Kami menghabiskan waktu kami dan makan malam bersama, jika mengingat waktu itu kami sedang mengambil cuti atau mungkin dipaksa mengambil cuti liburan selama satu hari.

Malampun datang dan di sinilah 'tujuan' mengapa mereka mengunjungi kami...

Kami dikumpulkan dihadapan mereka.

"Kalian sudah menikah selama hampir dua tahun, tetapi kenapa kalian belum juga mempunyai 'momongan'?" Tanya Minato, ayahku.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin memilik bayi dulu, Otou-sama..." Jawabku sopan.

Ya, aku dan suamiku memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki bayi terlebih dahulu, karena kami tau, perkerjaan kami sangat padat. Dan ya... Selama aku menikah dengannya, kami belum pernah tidur dibawah satu selimut, belum pernah tidur dalam satu kasur dan juga... Kami belum pernah bersetubuh. Lagipula pada dasarnya kami hanya orang yang tidak saling mengenal, yang dijodohkan...

Persetan dengan perjodohan. Memasang wajah bahagia saat pernikahan, mengelabui semua orang dengan sandiwara bahwa kami yang saling mencintai. Cih, betapa menyedihkannya diriku?

"Tapi kami ingin mempunyai cucu darimu juga, Naruto... Sasuke." Melas Mikoto, ibu dari suamiku.

Inilah yang paling ku tidak suka, sebisa mungkin, aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku agar aku tidak menjungkir balikan meja yang ada dihadapan kami saat ini.

Berbicara, bertukar sapa bahkan memberikan sebuah senyuman pun kami jarang sekali melakukan itu! Kami tidur dibeda kamar, kami tidur di kasur kami masing - masing. Dan sialnya, kenapa Teme yang ada disampingku tidak berkicau?

Fuck...

"Ekhem..." Deheman Fugaku (ayah dari suamiku) membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kami akan mengirim kalian berdua ke 'Osaka House' selama seminggu penuh untuk berbulan madu disana. Tidak ada penolakan." Ucapnya jelas nan tegas. Ia langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kediaman kami. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah bingungku.

Fugaku berhenti diambang pintu, "And that's an order." Ucapnya tegas dan memberikan penekanan keras pada 'an order'.

Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Fugaku, aku terlalu takut untuk bicara padanya. Entah kenapa, tetapi... Setiap kali aku menatapnya, kedua bibir dan lidahku menjadi kaku dan aku tak bisa bicara. Apalagi aura yang sering dikeluarkan oleh Fugaku, seandainya aura itu dapat membunuh, aku pasti telah mati dua tahun yang lalu.

**#FLASHBACK_OFF**

"Apa Sasuke ada?" Tanyaku pada sekertarisnya.

"Uchiha-san saat ini sedang ada rapat, Nyonya Uchiha-san." Terangnya sopan sambil membungkukan badannya.

Mendengar penuturan sekertarisnya, aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. Cih, persetan dengan klan "Uchiha", apa bagusnya menyandang marga itu?

"Aku akan menunggu diruangannya," Ucapku sambil memasuki ruangannya.

Aku mendudukan diriku di sofa di ruangan si Pantat Ayam, aku ingin membicarakan tentang perintah membuat 'membuat cucu' untuk kedua orang tua kami, terdengar konyol? Memang...

Tch. Aku melirik jam tangan yang bertengger ditanganku, 16.48... Aku sudah menunggu disini selama hampir 1 jam lebih, di mana si Teme itu! Arrggghh... Menyebalkan!

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah pintu berwarna biru dongker yang ada disebelah kanan meja kerja Sasuke. Aku pun beranjak dari dudukku menuju ke pintu tersebut. Aku memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Kamar...

Sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dongker dan kuning cerah. Hampir semua peralatan yang ada didalam kamar ini, berwarna sama. Wangi aroma theraphy jeruk menggelitik penciumanku, nyaman sekali. Aku menutup pintu tersebut dan mulai naik ke atas kasur lalu rebahkan tubuhku. Kasur ini nyaman... Dan tanpa sadar, aku terlelap dikasur Sasuke.

*** End of Naruto's PoV ***

*** Sasuke's PoV ***

Cih, rapat dengan Sabaku Corp menyebalkan sekali, tetapi untung saja dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun si panda itu sedikit membuatku naik darah, aku membencinya.

Aku berjalan menuju ke ruanganku sambil melonggarkan dasiku.

"Tuan, Nona Uchiha-san sedang menunggu Anda," Terang sekertarisku.

Aku menoleh kepada sekertarisku yang sedang membungkukan badannya, "Apa sudah lama?" Tanyaku datar.

"Sudah tiga jam, Tuan." Terangnya sambil tetap membungkukan badannya.

"Tiga jam yang lalu!?" Teriakku refleks, astaga...

Aku langsung berlari kedalam ruanganku, "Naruto!" Panggilku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesuluruh sudut ruangan, tetapi tidak ada satupun orang...

Hening... Kosong...

"Naruto?" Panggilku, sambil menggeledah ruanganku. Di toilet? Tidak ada, apa mungkin?

Aku perlahan memutar kenop kamar tidurku, kamar ini segaja ku buat jika pekerjaanku terlalu banyak dan memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang malaikat manis berambut pirang tengah terlelap dikasurku.

Tanpa terasa, sudut bibir sebelah kiriku terangkat. Aku melepaskan dasi yang melilit leherku dan membuka dua kancing bajuku. Aku menyimpan dasi tersebut dimeja yang ada di dekat kasur. Aku melepas sepatu dan kaos kakiku, lalu naik ke atas kasur.

Yang paling aku suka adalah memandanginya saat terlelap, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Aku membelai lembut pipi kiri miliknya dan tersenyum simpul. Suatu anugrah bagiku dapat membelaimu seperti ini, kau tau betapa sakitnya aku ketika aku hanya dapat memandangimu dari kejauhan dan tidak dapat memilikimu seutuhnya? tidak dapat menciummu, memelukmu dan bersamamu setiap saat. Apa kau tau juga jika si panda sialan itu masih tetap berusaha agar dapat mencurimu dariku?

Aku tau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku dan selalu menggangapku sebagai orang asing dikehidupanmu. Aku tau bahwa sesungguhnya kau juga mencintai si panda itu, tetapi... jangan sebut aku seorang Uchiha, jika aku tidak dapat mendapatkan apa yang aku mau.

Aku... akan membuat dirimu jatuh dan berteguk lutut dihadapanku.

*** End of Sasuke PoV ***

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke (yang ia kira bantal guling). Naruto membuka seperempat matanya dan ia melihat Sasuke tengah memandanginya intens. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "...Sukee~" Gunam Naruto.

Naruto kembali menutup kedua maniknya dan menyesap aroma papper-mint yang menguar dari tubuh (dada) Sasuke.

"Hn," Gunam Sasuke.

Kedua manik Naruto terbuka dan membulat sempurna mendengar gunaman yang sangar familiar ditelingnya. Naruto mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai, tepat di depan wajahnya.

Pipi Naruto memerah padam, "Sasuke! A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Naruto Refleks sambil mendudukan dirinya.

"Hn," Gunam Sasuke tidak jelas sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto yang kini tengah merapihkan blouse miliknya, sebuah seringai terlukis antik disudut bibir Sasuke.

*** Naruto's pov ****

Astaga... apa yang telah kulakukan! Aku terus membetulkan blouse-ku yang sedikit acak - acakan. Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku, namun sebuah tangan menarikku, membuatku kembali terduduk dikasur tersebut, "Mau kemana?" Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelingaku dengan nada seductivenya, membuatku sedikit merinding dan berdebar dibuatnya.

Sasuke mulai beralih, kini ia tengah menyesap aroma jenjang leherku. "Selalu berbau citrus," Komentarnya.

"Kenapa! Masalah untukmu!" Ucapku dengan nada yang ketus sambil menoleh kearah lain, "Nghh~" Aku menggeliat kecil saat sesuatu yang kenyal nan basah tengah melumat jenjang leherku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menutup kedua mataku, kini Sasuke menghisap dan menggigit kecil leherku. Rasanya... Nghh... haruskan aku meronta dan menolak sentuhannya padaku? Atau... aku hanya diam saja dan menikmati semua ini? Dia suami sahku...

Tangannya mulai meremas dada sebelah kiriku yang masih tertutup blouse dan terbalut bra. Ingin rasanya terus mendesah, tetapi mengingat jika aku yang bernotabene membenci dirinya, aku lupakan. Remasan serta hisapannya pada dada dan leherku semakin kuat, aku... tidak... "Aaahh~" Sial, loloslah desahan yang sejak dari tadi ku tahan.

Mendengar aku mendesah, si Pantat Ayam sialan ini menyeringai dan mendorong tubuhku kebelakan, sehigga tubuhnya menindih tubuh mungilku. Sasuke melepas beberapa kancing Blouse milikku, sedangkan aku hanya dapat memandanginya dengan manikku yang sayu. Sasuke melanjutkan acara menghisapnya, namun kali ini berdeda tempat. Sasuke kini tengah menhisap dada sbelah kiriku, "Nghh~" Erangku. Astaga... setan apa yang telah merasuki diriku sehingga aku- "Aaaahhh~" Nghh~ dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan desahanku?

Tanpa kusadari, jemari - jemari lentikku telah masuk kedalam sela - sela rambut ravennya. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh rambut miliknya, lembut... Eh! Apa yang aku pikirkan!

"Aahhh~" Aku mencengkram surai ravennya setiap kali hisapannya semakin menguat. Sasuke mencium dan melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Lidahnya yang semula melumati kedua bibirku, kini tengah menghisap lidahku, mencoba menarik dan menggodaku agar ikut andil dalam permainan lidahnya.

Tidak ingin kalah darinya, akhirnya akupun turun dalam permainan lidah ini. Aku menghisap lidahnya dan lidahnya menghisap lidahku. Aku mencoba mempertahankn lidahnya dalam rongga mulutku, tetapi tarikan lidah Sasuke yang kuat membuatku berada dalam rongga mulutnya.

Lelehan saliva terus meleleh keluar dari sela - sela penyatuan bibir kami, permainan lidah ini membuat kami memproduksi banyak saliva. Aku dapat merasakan lelehan saliva itu turun menuruni leherku, "Suu..." Ucapku susah payah saat merasa kapasitas oksigenku mulai menipis.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan segera menuruni jenjang leherku. Lelehan saliva yang meleleh di jenjang leherku, dilumatnya. Lumatannya kini turun dan sampai di dada kiriku, "Nhhh... Su... sukee~" Sasuke melumat dada kiriku dan meremas dada kananku. Merasa remasannya semakin nyata, aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang tengah menghisap dan menggigiti putingku. Aku menoleh padanya dan mendapati bra dan blouse yang harusnya membalut tubuhku, sekarang hilang entah kemana. "Ahh! Shh... mmhh," Ku edarkan pandanganku, mencari bra dan blouseku.

Sasuke menarik rok beserta celana dalamku. Dipandanginya bagian kewanitaanku dengan seringainya, aku tentu saja segera merapatkan kedua pahaku dan menutupi bagian kewanitaanku dengan kedua tanganku. Namun, Sasuke menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menyingkirkannya. Seringainya semakin melebar kala ia menatap milikku dengan tatapan laparnya, aaaaa... aku malu sekali!

Sasuke kini beralih padaku, dilepaskannya cengkraman tanganku dan dilebarkannya kakiku, Sasuke dengan lahapnya melumat dan menghisap clit-ku, membuatku menggelinjang ingin lebih, "Shh... Mmm... Aaahh aahh..." Desahku keenakan. Helaian rambut Sasuke yang tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan selangkanganku, membuatku kegelian.

Sasuke menghisap clit-ku dengan kuat, membuat desahanku semakin keras. "Aakkhh!" pekiku saat sebuah benda yang kecil nan kaku memasuki lubang kewanitaanku.

Ternyata itu jari tengah Sasuke, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat, bahkan tidak memberikanku waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak, "Aahh... Oohh... Sshh..." Aku terus mendesah karna permainan tangannya, mendengar desahan keenakanku, Sasuke menambah dua jari secara bersamaan "Aakkhh!" Pekikku saat jemarinya masuk kedalamku. Ia memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya dengan cepat, Sasuke menghisap clit-ku dengan kuat serta kocokan jarinya pada lubang kewanitaanku lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuatku seakan terbang melayang dibuatnya, aku mulai menikmatinya.

"Suu... Sukee..." Cicitku saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhku.

"Keluarkanlah..." Balasnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ngghhh..." Erangku bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan milikku.

Sasuke melumat habis cairan yang keluar dari vaginaku, melumatnya bagaikan cairanku itu adalah sebuah es krim yang meleleh. Sasuke mendongak untuk menatapku lalu menyeringai. Sasuke bangkit dan merangkak diatasku, aku memandanginya dengan tatapan sayuku. Nafasku masih tetap saja memburu, 'Apa yang akan dilakukannya?'

Ia membelai pipiku dan mengangkat daguku, didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajahku, sepertinya ia akan menciumku.

Benar saja, Sasuke menciumku, tetapi... rasanya agak berbeda... rasanya jadi ASIN! Kedua alisku saling bertautan saat lidah Sasuke menyapu lidahku. Inikah rasa dari cairanku sendiri?

Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, tetapi dia duduk diatas miliku, aku merasakan ada seseuatu yang mengganjal diantara kedua kakinya yang menempel pada vaginaku. Apa itu?

Sasuke membuka semua kancing dan melepas kemejanya. Memamerkan dada bidangnya yang berbentuk six packs nan atletis itu pada Naruto, membuat kedua pipinya memerah padam. Naruto segera membuang muka karena malu dan menambah seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Siap untuk ke permainan inti?"

**TBC**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
